This relates generally to the simulation of fluid flow.
Fluid dynamics simulators can simulate the flow of fluid, such as water waves. The simulator solves the Navier-Stokes equation which describes the state of the fluid.
Conventional methods for solving Navier-Stokes equations use a regular grid that requires numerical solution of an extremely large linear matrix equation Ax=b, where the sparse quadratic matrices A have dimensions of more than 106×106. For regular grids, the matrix A has a diagonal structure for a three-dimensional physical solution problem, and is represented usually by a band matrix.
Usually the matrix equation is processed by an iteration of the linear solver, based on a conjugate gradient method. The solver uses matrix data for multiple computational passes and the requirements for memory bandwidth grows with increasing grid size.